<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lazy by a_teayes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288445">lazy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_teayes/pseuds/a_teayes'>a_teayes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Confessions, Love Note, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_teayes/pseuds/a_teayes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira was- is...a lot of things. Kind, intelligent, lazy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Comforting. Warm, like a soft blanket in bed, like the slow, gentle curl of a body around yours. Not that Kindaichi would know. Wants to, though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>God, I hope it’s him.</p>
<p>__</p>
<p>aka Kunimi leaves a confession note in Kindaichi’s locker</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kunimi leaves a confession note in Kindaichi’s locker since he’s lazy and that method seemed easy and somewhat non-confrontational (the note part, at least). Plus, his sister volunteered to write it for him, though he’s not sure why.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>He figured something like, <em> meet me outside the gym after practice</em>, would do the trick since they’re both already going to be there and it doesn’t require much effort. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Lazy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>__</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Kindaichi, my man! Is that a <em> love note</em>?”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Hanamaki, apparently having nothing better to do on a Monday morning than harass his kouhai, gasped dramatically, falling back against his comrade. Matsukawa appeared to be sleeping, propped up haphazardly against the side of the lockers, but his smirk was evident. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Kindaichi (now practiced enough to hopefully know what came next) snatched the note from his open shoe locker before they could get a closer look at it, shoving it inside his bag. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“No! No, someone just misplaced this in my locker, probably thought it was a...mailbox?” He winced, cringing at the obvious lie, not exactly sure why he felt the need to tell one at all. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Either way, he decided not to stick around for the remainder of Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s teasing, and stalked off towards his classroom, ignoring their cackling echoing behind him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>__</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Planted firmly at his desk, Kindaichi chose to forgo lunch in favor of dissecting the note. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>The message was simple, at least. <em> Meet outside the gym, huh, </em> he thinks. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Now, Kindaichi couldn’t help but <em> hope </em> it’s from him, but the flowery lettering and the heart-patterned paper indicated otherwise, so he shoved down the stale, pained warmth that creeps in when he thinks about Akira. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Besides, despite its appearance, the note probably wasn’t even a confession. At best, it was basically a vague, (mostly) non-threatening call-out.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Kindaichi groaned, and Kunimi passed by just as his head <em> thumped </em> against the desk.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> What is happening? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>__</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Oikawa’s nosy by nature. He can’t help it if he cares about his team so much that he’ll go to such great lengths to figure out what’s going on in their lives, after all. He’s usually able to dig up some juicy stuff, he thinks, rubbing his palms together like a maniac. Plus, Iwa’s usually around to stop him before he goes too far, so it all works out.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Anyway, it’s only natural that, when he spies a cute-looking note sitting neatly on a bench in the locker room, he simply <em>has </em> to take a look. If he just so happens to drop a few pieces of wistful senpai advice during practice today, maybe he can-<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Oi, Shittykawa! Hurry up- what are you still doing in here?”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Iwa-chaaaan, I was in the middle of planning my kouhai matchmaking scheme!”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“<em>Ugh</em>...you’re giving me a headache, Tooru. Stop meddling and just <em> get out here</em>!”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Iwaizumi went in and dragged Oikawa out by his hair, ignoring his pleas of <em> Iwa-chan, stop! Let Oikawa-san go! This doesn’t happen naturally, you know!  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>__</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Kindaichi doesn’t even know when he started liking Akira. Maybe it’s been so long that his feelings are too deeply embedded to have a beginning or end. It’s been a while, after all. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>They met in middle school when Kunimi went and sat next to Kindaichi at lunch, wordlessly and nonchalantly, as if he weren’t sitting with anyone at all. It was strange, but endearing, as Kunimi tended to be as time went on.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Kumini gradually wound his way around Kindaichi’s bones, settling in until he’d found a home beneath his skin. It was certainly odd at first, the way the quiet boy would subtly cling to him after practice, always citing the short(ish) distance between their houses as an excuse to walk together.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p><em> Maybe he’s lonely</em>, Yuutarou would think. He’s still not sure.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Eventually, Kunimi was a stable enough presence to call a friend, then he became the <em> most </em> stable presence, thus he was crowned <em> best </em> friend. Things went on at a pretty steady pace from there, as they moved to high school, and together, they learned how to deal with four pesky upperclassmen. They’re still learning, of course. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Akira was- <em> is</em>...a lot of things. Kind, intelligent, lazy. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Comforting. <em> Warm</em>, like a soft blanket in bed, like the slow, gentle curl of a body around yours. Not that Kindaichi would know. Wants to, though.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p><em> God, I hope it’s him</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>__</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Kindaichi’s halfway into his uniform shirt when a thin hand wraps around his bicep and <em> drags </em>him out of the locker room. He barely has the mind to shove his belongings together and hastily latch onto them on the way out. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>It’s Kunimi, <em> of fucking course it’s Kunimi</em>.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Kindaichi just hopes he’ll get another minute of Akira’s hand on him before he simply <em>combusts</em>.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“K-Kunimi! What are you- what’s happening?” As if he doesn’t already know. God, he’s scared.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Kunimi musters up the rest of his energy (he’s used enough for a lifetime, today) to shove Yuu against the concrete outer wall of the practice gym. He takes a breath, steels himself, mutters. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Why is this so hard? <br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>“Akira? What’d you say?”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>He looks up, stares Kindaichi dead in the eye, and says, “I like you.” That’s all there is to it, right?<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Of course, Kindaichi inhales, too sudden, too shocked, choking over his own breath, doubling back. He points an accusing finger at Akira. “So it was you!” His jaw is probably halfway to the Earth’s core, by now.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Kunimi can only nod, sheepish and- <em> oh my god, is he </em> blushing? Yuu smacks his hands over his face, shielding himself from the cuteness before he actually loses his mind.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“But- but there were <em> hearts </em> on it! And it was really neat, your handwriting is shit!” Kindaichi didn’t mean to yell or sound so offended. But, well, he was still gaping, still unsure of the reality of the entire situation. He felt compelled to pinch himself, lest it all be a cruel dream. Or a prank.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p><em> God, I hope this isn’t a prank</em>, he thinks, distantly.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“You sound like you wanted it to come from a girl,” Kunimi said, flat and uninterested as ever- though his tone couldn’t mask the angry, pink flush dusting his cheeks. A bit of his nose, too.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p><em> Cute </em> .<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“<em>Ugh</em>, god,” Kindaichi groaned, head in his hands. All the feelings today were giving him a migraine, honestly.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Kunimi raised an eyebrow, wholly unimpressed. <em> My crush is an idiot </em> ...he’s known this the whole time, but still. He cleared his throat, already unsatisfied with the energy he wasted only to get rejected. “Uh, so, is that it? See you tomorrow, then.” He bows, stiff and pained, and horribly, remorsefully dejected.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“<em>Wait! </em> ” <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Already shaking off Yuu’s hand on his wrist (grasping, desperate, <em> searing</em>), <em> burning </em> into his skin like a brand, Kunimi shoots him a glare, a warning. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“No,” comes out tense, hoarse, Kindaichi coughs to clear away the fog of emotion bubbling up in his throat. “Wait, I...Ilikeyoutoo!” He squeezes Akira’s wrist, knows that’ll be enough, for them.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>He’s not expecting Kunimi to rush in, pounding gently on his chest and snaking one arm around his waist, fitting his head neatly into the spot where his shoulder meets his neck. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Akira?”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Ugh, took you long enough. Just <em> hug me</em>, stupid.”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've always wanted to write KinKuni! So glad I finally got around to posting this :,) hope you enjoyed!</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/a_teayes/status/1358790896641318913?s=21">find me on Twitter!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>